Large numbers of vials full of samples of radioactive waste, usually liquids, accumulate after the testing thereof. Conventionally, such vials and their contents have been stored in garbage dumps. Increasingly stringent concern for the environment has made dumping unacceptable, and so vials must now be burned. Since the radioactive substances concerned are usually readily combustible, there is a risk of explosion if a large number of vials accumulate; consequently, it is forbidden to burn full vials. The vials must therefore first be emptied and supplied for burning separately from their contents. Conventionally, vials have been emptied manually by removal of the screw cap, a procedure having two disadvantages-- relatively low hourly outputs of approximately from 150 to 300 vials per operator, and an ever-present risk for the operator of radioactive contamination.